Shipping:MangaQuestShipping
---- MangaQuestShipping (Japanese: ゴークリ GoKuri) is the belief that and belong in a romantic relationship. Although it ranks among the more popular ships in Pokémon Adventures, there are still a number of opposers, including SpecialJewelShipping. Basis Gold is one of the two male main protagonists of the , and is typically shown wearing a pair of goggles as well as wielding a billiard cue. He is portrayed to be similar to in terms of recklessness and courage in the face of danger; however, unlike Red, he has the tendency to lie at times, a trait noticed by the people around him. In stark contrast, Crystal is shown to be caring and considerate, though she constantly maintains an air of sternness, so much so that Gold even accuses her of always being strict and proper. Although Gold constantly expresses his annoyance at Crystal's seriousness, that doesn't stop him from teasing her, which fans of the pairing see as a sign of his fondness. Throughout the series, Gold and Crystal have always been working together, usually with Gold recklessly plunging into battle or executing other unnecessary actions while Crystal frantically attempts to keep him in line. Eventually, she seems to have gotten used to his attitude, as by the end of the Gold, Silver & Crystal saga, instead of chiding him for being a pervert to , she wipes tears from her eyes and whispers, "Welcome back... Gold..." While many believe that a relationship is even less likely to happen between two people of vastly different personalities, MangaQuestShippers, however, are firmly rooted in the belief that their polar opposite personalities make it more likely that Gold and Crystal will eventually get together, due to the popular saying: "Opposites attract." Gold's habit of being so carefree and nonchalant means that it's always Crystal's job to straighten him up, and fans continue to wait in hopes that the course of their interaction will cause love to bloom. Evidence *''Round 146, Lively Lugia I'' **In the midst of the raging waters in the Whirl Islands, Gold spots an unconscious Crystal on a boat and exclaims in excitement, "Did I see a pretty damsel in distress?". This clearly shows that Gold's initial opinion of Crystal was that she is pretty (though it should be noted that Gold is a pervert who finds almost all girls attractive). He quickly and abruptly leaves a stunned Lt. Surge and s toward the boat. Upon arrival at his destination, he reaches for Crystal's hand only to be beaten to it by . Gold gets ticked off again and yells at Silver that he should be the one saving the damsels, possibly referring to the time when Silver saved Jasmine at the Tin Tower. **As Crystal regains consciousness and sees Silver and Gold clamoring for the right to save her, she screams and calls them punks. Gold hurriedly tries to reassure her that he isn't a punk, implying that he is trying to look good in front of her. *''Round 147, Lively Lugia II'' **On top of being under attack from , the boat is in a dire condition, but Gold and Silver still find the leisure to argue. Crystal attempts to stop them and wonders if they are really the Trainers Professor Oak entrusted the Pokédex with. This stops Gold in his tracks; he quickly gets annoyed and snarls at her not to lecture him now. (The irony of the situation has been noted.) He then accuses Crystal of being one of those serious types of girls. Crystal rebuts by telling him there's nothing wrong in being serious. ***Fans view this interaction as Gold being disappointed upon learning Crystal's true personality beyond simply being pretty. This could imply that Gold had taken an interest to her, but was put off by their contrasting attitudes. **The impact of Lugia's is so powerful that Gold is hurled off the boat, into the torrent. While Crystal appears shocked and frantic, Silver reacts quickly and tosses a rope for him to grab onto. After they finally manage to pull the rope back, they discover in horror that it has snapped, with Gold nowhere to be found. Crystal reacts the most, crying, "Oh dear!", as opposed to Silver's silent shock. **Unexpectedly, Gold emerges from the water with and a bunch of , and calls out to Silver and Crystal. This is the first of the many times that he uses his nickname for Crystal, "Super Serious Gal". *''Round 148, Lively Lugia III'' **When Gold successfully scores multiple hits on Lugia with blasts of water. Crystal is visibly impressed by this. But when Gold fails to bring Lugia down, Crystal screams in concern for his safety. **On the shore, Crystal and Silver run up to a fallen Gold. Even though Silver seems to hit shore first, Crystal reaches Gold first and kneels down beside him, asking in concern, "Are you okay?". She then adopts a worried expression as she helps him up. Seeing that Lugia won't go down, Gold decides to capture it. He confidently throws a Poké Ball at its forehead but misses due to his inability to aim well without his cue. Crystal enters the scene and kicks the Poké Ball with perfect accuracy, appearing to capture Lugia. Gold pats her shoulder and compliments her on a job well done, while Crystal remains speechless upon recognizing his use of the nickname "Super Serious Gal". It's evident that Gold is truly impressed with Crystal's skills and knowledge in capturing Pokémon. *''Round 149, Curious Kingdra'' **As Crystal shows the Pokédex tracking system to Gold and Silver, they remain silent. For Gold's part, it is implied that he doesn't want to let Crystal know that he is oblivious to the existence the tracker, which can then be further assumed to be due to him not wanting to look bad to her. Instead, when Crystal is fidgeting with the system, Gold secretly peeks to see how it works. **Crystal enthusiastically introduces herself to Gold, only for him to ignore her and focus on complaining about the slowness of the Pokédex function. She looks slightly crestfallen to realize this, and appears to be saying or thinking, "Are you even listening...?" *''Round 154, Yikes, It's Yanma!'' **During their trip to Indigo Plateau, Gold offers Crystal a potato. Crystal complains about his way of talking to girls and chides that the potato isn't even cooked. Gold commands his Typhlosion to cook it but ends up burning it. At this, he states he just wanted to heat it up for her and laughs it off. This annoys Crystal to no extent and she begins berating him, hurling the burned potato at him and yelling, "What if I was burned! Gold!" This could mean that she expected Gold to care more for her wellbeing. He pleads her to stop scolding him in a stressed-out manner. **Upon reaching Indigo Plateau, Gold rescues a baby from the . Unlike the previous time, Crystal is not impressed; instead, she pulls his ear and reprimands him for being reckless. *''Round 166, Lugia & Ho-Oh on the Loose(Part II)'' **The two of them have a hard time against Sham and Carl, two members under the Masked Man. As Crystal gets tired, Gold asks her if she's okay. When the Masked Man attacks Indigo Plateau with and Lugia, Gold hauls Crystal away by taking her hand. He keeps on holding on to her as he asks her how to deal with the Legendary Birds. In pursuing Ho-Oh, Gold tells Crystal not to overexert herself. *''Round 167, The Last Battle I'' **Crystal cries in pain when Gold gets hurt by the Masked Man. **When the Masked man injures Gold with the rings, Gold pushes Crystal out the ring to protect her, taking the hit by himself. *''Round 170, The Last Battle IV'' **During the battle between the Gym Leaders chosen by the three legendary beasts (Misty, Blaine, and Lt. Surge) and the Masked Man, Crystal keeps holding onto an unconscious Gold. *''Round 180, The Last Battle XIV'' **As the final battle between the owners of the Pokédex and Pryce begins, Crystal wonders where Gold is. When the s get caught in ice, Crystal calls for Gold. **Gold reveals his reason for fighting and is glad to have met Crystal and Silver. He even hold their hands with the feathers of Ho-Oh and Lugia. **Crystal expresses her sadness when they emerged from the space inside the shrine without Gold, thinking that he got lost in time. But when Gold appears Crystal is one of the first to react. Then Gold tells her not to pronounce him dead. Later, as Gold gets into a fight with Silver, Crystal cries in joy for his return. *''Round 328, The Final Battle I'' **Gold marks his debut in the Emerald arc by disguising himself in a suit of armor. When the armor gets destroyed, he calls out to Crystal. The latter then reprimands him on his decisions again, telling him that the plan changed because of him. *''Round 329, The Final Battle II'' **Gold introduces Crystal to , , and as "this strict woman". This shows that he still retains his name-calling towards her. It is also revealed that Gold and Crystal trained together under Ultima to learn the ultimate moves. *''Round 337, Epilogue'' **Towards the end of the arc, Crystal expresses her excitement in joining the tournament. Gold quickly remarks her in an annoyed-yet-teasing manner. *In this chapter, it has been noted that Crystal is especially self-conscious about her new outfit, and that she has never cared so much about her appearance in front of Gold before. This is also the first time Gold has called her pretty or implied that since the . *''Round 448, Pleased as Punch With Parasect'' **When Crystal notices Silver staring at her, she freaks out because she thinks it's because of her new outfit. She states that she hopes Gold doesn't see it, because he'd never stop laughing, which shows she does care what he thinks. *''Round 458, All About Arceus VII'' **When Crystal is about to leave Gold to deal with himself, Gold stops her and was about to make a comment on her new clothes but Crystal quickly stops him by ordering a from her Xatu. Crystal demands, while blushing intensely, for the comment to wait until after the battle. This almost proves that Crystal cares what Gold thinks and she is afraid to hear it possibly out of embarrassment. *''Round 460, All About Arceus IX'' **After the battle was over, Gold was about to comment about Crystal's clothes but Crystal kicked Gold's face while blushing. Gold is outraged by that and states that he was about to say that he thought they fit her but Crystal gives him another kick before he can finish. Name origin The name "MangaQuestShipping" is derived from the fact that Gold and Jimmy are both based on the male playable character , while Crystal and Marina are both based on the female playable character , though Crystal, unlike Marina, is also the manga counterpart of . Thus, this can be considered the counterpart of QuestShipping in the anime. It could also be a reference to their separate quests to defeat evil (Gold and Crystal to take down the Masked Man, Jimmy and Marina to protect from harm). Similarities *Both have adopted a different method of capturing Pokémon from the conventional method of throwing Poké Balls: Gold uses his billiard cue to hit them, as if playing an actual game of billiard, and Crystal kicks them. **The only other Pokédex holder known to possess a notably unique method of capturing Pokémon is , who occasionally catches them by attaching a Poké Ball to the end of her fishing rod and swinging it at the selected Pokémon.